


happy is a vast understatement (the all wrapped up remix)

by verity



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Community: femslash_minis, F/F, Fluff, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas is her first one back on the outside, and Faith's determined to make it suck a hell of a lot less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy is a vast understatement (the all wrapped up remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super-Duper Marvelously Fantastic Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8625) by Snogged. 



> Written for round 72 of femslash_minis @ LJ.

Faith's had a lot of shitty Christmases. She spent most of them in front of the TV, watching Christmas specials and fiddling with the cheap wrapping paper from the one or two presents she'd find waiting for her in the living room while her mom worked on getting drunk enough to pass out by dinner time. Her last few Christmases were in Sunnydale (awkward), a coma (zzz), prison, and prison again. This Christmas is her first one back on the outside, and she's determined to make it suck a hell of a lot less.

As of—Faith checks the time on the cable box—2:08AM on December 24, the outlook is good. The new apartment's not super homey yet, given that the ink's barely dry on the lease and neither Faith nor Willow are what you might call homemaker types, but they have a couch and a TV and a milk crate that's doing double duty as weapons storage and drink support. Willow's menorah is already packed away, but she hung up some mistletoe over the bedroom door as a concession to holiday spirit. There's even food in the refrigerator, because one of them (not Faith) is capable of being a grown-up sometimes.

Emphasis on _sometimes_. Willow's still a little tipsy from all the eggnog at the Scooby holiday party tonight, which is the only explanation Faith's got for why her girlfriend's down on the floor wrapping presents stark naked. Of course, eggnog's the only explanation Faith's got for why she's helping Willow wrap presents herself—well, that and the view. 

The wrapping paper is thin, dollar-store stuff that Willow got somewhere; the green in the print is a little misaligned, giving all of the holly leaves a little alien halo. It tears easy, so Faith's careful. It's good that she's got steady hands.

"Damn it," Willow groans when she rips the paper on Dawn's present for the third time.

Faith can't help it: she chuckles.

"If you think you can do better, missy…" Willow's got her angry puppy face on, the one that just makes Faith want to laugh at her more. 

"I don't need wrapping paper for what I want this year." Faith means it to sound dirty, but it doesn't come out quite that way. That's okay, though. She takes a piece of red ribbon and ties it in a neat bow around Willow's neck. "That'll do just fine, I think."

Willow's eyes get all bright and shiny for a moment, and then she's climbing up into Faith's lap, shoving the pile of neatly wrapped gifts to the side and kicking all the paper scraps on the floor. She winds her arms around Faith's neck, breasts brushing against Faith's, and sits back on Faith's lap. “And what else do you want for the holidays?”

“You’re the one in my lap, Red," Faith says. "I think it goes the other way around. I get to ask you if you’ve been naughty or nice. And I know what you’ve been doing all year.” Faith puts her hands on Willow's soft thighs, slides them up to grip her hips; Willow leans in to kiss her neck. Yeah, naughty or nice, she knows what Willow wants, and she's going to give it to her. Fuck this wrapping presents shit.

Faith's used to shitty Christmases, but this one's looking pretty great so far.


End file.
